Un amour éternel
by Twilight-TVD-fan01
Summary: Après sa Rupture avec Stephan,Elena est anéantit. Elle se sens très seule et c'est a se moment là que Katherine refait son apparition,en effet notre vampire été dans la ville voisine pour ne pas mettre Elena en danger. Celle-ci va être là pour son double pendant ce moment difficile et l'humaine tombera, petit à petit, amoureuse de la vampire.
1. Rupture

**Disclaimer : Elena et Katherine ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fait pas de tunes sur ces fiction.**

**Note de l'auteur : c'est la toute première fiction que j'ai faite donc soyée indulgent puisque quand ce temps là je n'avait pas de correctrice donc sa doit être bourrer de fautes mais puisque je n'est pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie (aillant 24 chapitres à publiées) de le corrigée moi même voilà.Bonne lecture ;)**

Elena est avec Stephan chez lui, elle sur le canapé, lui vers la cheminée :

_-Elena, il faut que je te parle! _Dit-il soudainement.

Elena le regardait avec des yeux interrogateur, il continua :

_-Voilà..._hésita Stephan, _Je croit que ce serais mieux si on se sépare..._

Elena resta sans voix. Elle se disait qu'elle avait mal compris.

_-Stephan, tu peux répéter je n'ai pas bien entendu._Fit elle hésitante

_-Ne me force pas à le redire, Elen_a dit-il avec un brin de culpabilité dans sa voix._ Je veux qu'on se sépare!_

_-Pourquoi_? annonça la brune avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

_-..._

_-Stephan si on se sépare je veux en savoir la raison_! Elena était en train de perdre patience.

_-La raison est, Elena, que j'en ai marre d'être avec toi_! répondit Stephan en la regardant dans les yeux.

Le sang d'Elena ne fit qu'un tour. Si un regard pouvait tuée,le vampire ne serais plus de ce ferma les yeux et inspira.

_-Qui?_ Fit-elle doucement.

_-Je ne comprends pas!_Répliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_-Je te demande qui me remplace? Si il y n'y aurais personne, tu ne m'aurais jamais plaqué._ Elena essayé de se calmer mais la colère ne fit que monter en elle.

_-..._ Après un moment d'hésitation il répondit : _De Rebekah!_

_-QUOI?!_ hurla Elena folle de rage._ Tu es avec la sœur de Klaus?Non mais tu est débile ou quoi?Ta relation avec ce tarré est plus importante que je l'aurais cru._Hurla Elena qui allait explosée.

_-Klaus n'est pas un tarré, c'est mon meilleur ami et tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça._Fit le vampire en élevant la voie.

_-Depuis quand?_Demanda Elena en ignorant la réplique de son ex-petit ami.

_-Depuis 1 ans maintenant!_

_-1 ANS? et tu me le dit que maintenant? Non mais tu te fous de moi là?!_

_-Elena calme toi!_ dit Stephan d'une voix remplis de supériorité!

_-NE ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA! tu veux que je me calme? Est-ce-que vous avez déjà coucher ensemble pendant qu'ont été ensemble?_

_-Oui!_

_-Ha génial! Et tu me le dit comme si s'été normal! T'est un enfoiré de vampire!_

_-Elena!_ dit Stephan en essayant de lui prendre le bras car elle allait partir.

_-Non! Ne me touche pas! Je ne veux plus te voir ou entendre parler de toi. Je ne veux même plus que tu t'approches de moi!_ répondit Elena en s'enlevant de la prise du vampire.

Elena se dirigea vers la porte quand elle vit Damon:

_-Ha Elena sa va?_

_-Dégage de mon chemin Damon!_

_-Hou toi sa va pas qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec mon frère?_

_-Ce qui s'est passé? C'est que ton bien chère frère ma tromper pendant 1 ans avec cette garce de Rebekah et qu'il ne me le dit que maintenant et la cerise sur le gâteau : il me largue pour cette sangsue!_

Damon regarda avec les yeux ronds Elena mais pas pour autant avec de la surprise, pour ce qu'elle venais de dire!

_-Quoi tu n'es pas au courant Damon? Toi qui est avec lui depuis toujours?_ dit Elena avec du sarcasme dans la voix.

_-Heu non je t'assure Elena que je ne le savais pas!_ Mentit Damon

_-Binh dit donc tu mens très mal mon chère Damon!_ dit Elena pleine de haine

Elena contourna Damon et partit en direction de sa voiture. Dehors il pleuvait à verse et il faisais noir.

_-ELENA!_ crièrent Damon et Stephan ensemble.

_- ADIEU mes chers frères Salvatore!_ Souri sarcastiquement Elena

Et elle partit pour se rendre chez devant la maison des Salvatore près d'un arbre, une femme avec des cheveux bouclés et des dents pointu regardais la scè chez elle, elle partit au salon pour voir ou était Jérémy :

_-Jérémy?!_

Pas de réponse!

Elena se mit a paniquer et l'appela sur son téléphone. Sa décrocha :

_-Jérémy?!_

_-Oui?! qu'il y a t'il Elena?_

_-Ou est tu?_

_-Binh je suis chez Anna, je te l'ais dit que j'allais dormir chez elle aujourd'hui!_ Répondit étonner son frère!

_-Ha oui désolé j'avais complètement oublier, binh amusé vous bien tous les deux! et pas de sexe surtout!_ répliqua avec un sourire Elena.

_-Hey, je suis plus un gamin Elena je le sais aller bonne nuit!_

_-Ouai bonne nuit jérémy._

Elena raccrocha étant rassuré. Elle montât à l'étage et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit et regarda le se dit :

_-Je devrais peu être appelais Bonnie?_

Elle regarda l'heure : 02h30 du soir

_-Heu peu être pas en faite!_

Elle alla prendre son pyjama : une nuisette blanche et noir avec de la dentelle et alla se doucher. Après 20 minutes a révasser ou plutôt a penser sous la douche, elle sortit ,se sécha,se mit en pyjama et se mit sur le lit. Elle vit une photo d'elle et Stephan, la pris puis celle-ci atterit contre le mur. Elena commença à pleurer a chaude larme quand elle vit une photo d'elle et Katherine (qui est depuis 2 mois maintenant sa meilleure amie).Elle la prit et la serra contre son coeur. Katherine été partir habiter toute seule dans la ville voisine pour par mettre en danger Elena et surtout car elle été pourchasser sans cesse par les frères salvatore car elle avait failit tuer Rebekah et Stephan lui en voulais beaucoup et par Klaus. Elle lui manquais beaucoup. Elle regarda la photo et dit tout en pleurant :

_-Katherine!_

_-Oui...Elena?_ Répondit une voix féminine.

**Voilà chapitre 1 publié :)**

**Review please ;)**


	2. Retour

**Disclaimer : Pareil que le premier chapitre ^^**

_-Katherine!_ pleurais Elena

_-Oui...Elena?_ répondit Katherine

Elena se tourna et vu Katherine devans elle en chair et en la contempla pendant une bonne seconde. Katherine était toujours aussi belle : cheuveux bouclée pour faire la différence entre elles, yeux marron malicieux, mignon petit haut en soie noir qui laisser son ventre dénudé et un pantalon noir moulant séré contre sa magnifique regardais Elena avec un sourire charmeur comme elle savait les faire. Elena n'en revenais pas. C'était bien Katherine pas de doute.

_-C'est bien toi Katherine? je ne rêve pas?_ Demanda Elena au bord des larmes.

_-Oui ma chère Elena, c'est bien moi en chair_ "elle se pinça en fessais une grimace" _et en os!_ sourit Katherine.

Elena se jeta dans les bras de -ci serra fort son sosie dans ces pleurais dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

_-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fait là?_ demanda incrédule Elena

_-J'ai sentit ta peine et je suis venu voir comment tu aller._Fit Katherine en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son amie.

_-Mais si Stephan et Damon te voient ils vont... _La brune fut coupée par le doigt glacé de la vampire sur sa bouche, lui intimant de ne pas continuer sa phrase.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!_ affirma le brune bouclée avec un regard tendre.

_-Depuis quand est-tu as Mystics falls?_Fit Elena rougissante.

_-Mmmh depuis... 10 minutes!_ ria Katherine

Mais avant qu'Elena ne réplique quoi que ce soit Katherine la prit dans ces bras comme une mariée et l'emmena dans son lit. Elena la regardais en rougissant.

_-Elena avant que je ne vienne ,tu était entrain de pleurer pourquoi?_demanda l'original pétrova en se glissant à cotée de son amie.

_-C'est Stephan..._répondit Elena des larmes coulaient sur ces joue.

_-Hey Hey ne pleure pas Elena, je suis là maintenant!_ consola Katherine en lui prenant la mains. Elena se blottit contre la vampire qui passa un bras sur sa taille. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il sais passé?_

_-Il m'as trompé!_ répondit Elena en pleurant dans les bras de Katherine. Elle reprit :

_-Il m'as trompé avec Rebekah!_

_-Quoi?! la soeur de Klaus? comment as-t-il pu te faire ça!_

_-Nous avons rompu il y a de ça environ 30 suis aller chez lui car il devais me parlais et il m'as dit qu'il ne m'aimer plus et qu'il été tombé amoureux de Rebekah!_ Révéla Elena

_-C'est pour ça que tu est partit si précipitamment de chez lui!_Dit Katherine en serrant les points de rage.

_-Tu était là?_ s'ébaille Elena

_-Oui j'été caché derrière un arbre, je vous observais pour te proteiger au cas ou! J'ai eu raison de venir!_

_-Oui!_ affirma Elena _Mais comment as tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans que Klaus ne te voit?_

_-Arrête de t'inquiété Elena, il ne me ferons pas de mal tant qu'il ne savent pas ou je suis._

_-D'accord! tu as raison! Tu reste avec moi ce soir?_ demanda rouge pivoine Elena.

_-Oui bien sûr je resterais pour toujours et à jamais avec toi Elena. Je ne partirais plus jamais t'en que tu as besoin de moi._ sourit chaleureusement Katherine

_-Ton sourire ma manquée Katherine et toi aussi._ sourit aussi Elena

Sans répondre à cette déclaration, Katherine se leva de la place ou elle été assise et se dirigea vers les la voyant faire eu comme une angoisse. Angoisse qui se dissipa vite quand Katherine revint en nuisette noir en soie. "Mon dieu qu'elle est belle" se dit Elena. Katherine regarda Elena qui rougissais et lui adressa un franc sourire qu'elle n'offrais qu'as Elena. La vampire éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte quand cela fut fait, elle se dirigea vers le lit,s'allongea à coté d'Elena et se tourna de façon qu'elle la voit. Elena regarda Katherine ou plutôt admirais Katherine quand soudain elle bailla. Santant la fatigue venir, elle se blotti contre Katherine qui lui offrit la plus douce des étreinte. Katherine et Elena étaient au paradis blotti dans les bras de l'une,de l' s'endormit alors et Katherine respirais l'odeur des cheveux d'Elena. Cette odeur été tellement reposante qu'elle s'endormit aussi vite que son âme soeur.

**Voici le chapitre 2 corrigé.**

**Review please ;)**


	3. Rêves

**Disclaimer : Comme le chapitre 2 et blablabla ^^**

Le jour s'était levé sur la ville de Mystics Falls. Elena dormais toujours profondément encore blottit dans les bras de la vampire. l'humaine bougea peu pendant la nuit mais elle murmurais le prénom de Katherine, ce qui la toucha beaucoup,elle sentait le souffle chaud d'Elena sur sa poitrine ce qui la fessais fré faisais environ 1 bonne heure que Katherine regardais la femme qui été blottit contre l'observais? Non elle l'admirais. "Elena est magnifique dans cette nuisette" pensa la déesse aux cheveux bouclé , elle entreprit de se lever,délicatement elle s'écarta de l'étreinte d'Elena,qui pendant la nuit s'été blottit encore plus contre elle, elle se leva,descendit les escaliers jusque dans la cuisine ou elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour son amie.

Quand a elle, Elena fessais un rêve : Elle été devans une cascade d'eau donc les reflets de la lune brillaient de mille feu sur la surface de l'eau. Elle été avec Katherine,posait sur un rocher entre les cuisses de la admiraient le paysage et une chose complètement inattendu se passa : Elena se retourna, se mit fasse à Katherine et l'embrassa passionnément. Katherine,elle, semblais surprise de cette réaction mais après quelque seconde,la vampire passa une de ces mains sur le nuque de son double et l'autre dans le bas de son dos pour intensifier le baiser et rapprochaient leurs corps Elles se séparèrent et Katherine, de sa vitesse vampirique,renversa Elena sur l'herbe,sans lui faire mal,et se mit au dessus de celle-ci. Elle se pencha et reprit les lèvres de l'humaine. Elena été heureuse dans les bras de la vampire, tellement heureuse qu'elle lâcha un soupire de bien être pendant le baiser. L'original Pétrova descendit ses baisers sur le coup du double Pétrova,le mordillant malicieusement par endroit,ce qui arrachait des gémissements de plaisirs à vampire entreprit d'enlever le haut d'Elena et ces se qu'elle fit mais avec beaucoup de dé baisers de Katherine descendais à la naissance de la poitrine de l' déposa plusieurs baisers sur celui-ci avant d'arrêter son manège et de reprendre possession des lèvres de la brune. La déesse aux cheveux bouclées,après un ou deux baisers,regarda Elena et lui dit :

_-Je t'aime Elena!_

_-Moi aussi,Je t'aime Katherine!_Répondit Elena avec un sourire épanoui.

Et Elena se réveilla. Elle se leva en sur seau se demandant ou elle était. Elle se rappela qu'elle été dans sa chambre et se souvenu de Katherine,cette fille qui avait hanter ces rê ne la vit pas dans le lit avec elle,se qui la fit paniquer :

_-Katherine?_ Demanda Elena

Pas de réponse.

Elena sortit de son lit et alla dans le regarda de gauche à droite et ne vit larmes menaçait de couler sur les joues de l'humaine.

_-Katherine? _Re-demanda complètement paniqué Elena

Toujours Rien, Elena commencée à pensée que la vampire l'avait abandonner mais cette idée s'éclipsa vite lorsqu'elle sentit une bonne odeur d'omelette, ce qui la fit se dirigeais vers la cuisine.Là,elle vit Katherine faire une omelette et vit sur la table,une assiette avec un verre de jus d'orange.

_-Katherine?_

_-Ha Elena,tu est réveillé? sa va?_ s"inquiéta la vampire voyant Elena aux bords des larmes.

Elena se jeta sur celle-ci et la vampire la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

_-En ne te voyant pas dans le lit a mes cotées, j'ai crut que tu été encore partit me laissant encore une fois toute seule._ Fit Elena tous bas.

_-Calme toi Elena,je suis là, je te l'ai dit : je serais toujours là pour toi et je compte bien rester au près de toi._réconforta la vampire aux cheveux bouclées. Après un certain moment,Elena se défit de l'étreinte de la brune et la vampire lui tendit son petit déjeuner.L'humaine le mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur devans la vampire qui l'as regardait avec un grand sourire.

Elena et Katherine étaient dans le salon a regarder la télé.Katherine été allongée sur le canapé et Elena s'été blottit contre elle. Pendant le film, elle se remémora son rêve : son baiser passionné avec Katherine et se sentiment de bien être. "Est-ce-que je suis amoureuse de Katherine? Mais elle est-elle amoureuse de moi?" pensa s'été perdu dans ces pensées si bien qu'elle commençait a s'endormir contre Katherine. Quand soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

**Voilà le chapitre 3 est corrigé :)**

**Reviews please ;)**


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer : Comme les autres chapitres ^^**

Katherine entendit la sonnette et entreprit de réveillée la belle humaine qui s'été légèrement endormie contre elle. Katherine l'observa et sourit en voyant le sourire béats sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et caressa lentement et doucement les cheveux de la belle humaine qui se réveilla petite à petite. ELena la regarda, sourit et nicha sa tête dans la nuque de Katherine, respirant son rigola mais insista :

_-Elena réveille toi! On vient de sonné à l'entrée!_sourit Katherine.

_-Mmmmmh qui s'as peu bien-être?_ Fit Elena en grognant légèrement et en se levant.

Elena se rendit devans la porte et l' sourit en voyant une belle blonde.

_-Salut Elena!_

_-Salut Caroline!_

_-Je peu entrer?_

_-Oui,bien sûr, entre!_

_-Merci!_ répondit Caroline tout sourire.

Elena conduit Caroline dans le n'été plus coucher sur le canapé mais debout devant la cheminée.

_-Ha Bonjour Caroline!_annonça tout sourire Katherine.

_-Katherine?_

Caroline,en voyant Katherine,été devenu aussi blanche que la neige,même si elle l'été déjà La blonde utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour propulser Katherine contre le mur en face de la cheminé voulais se mettre entre elles pour que Caroline ne la tue pas mais Caroline l'en empêcha. Celle-ci arracha un pied de la petite table et fonça sur la -ci s'écroula a terre avec le bout de bois dans le ventre, elle l'avait évité de justesse mais elle ne pu l'empêcher d'attérir dans son brune s'effondra par terre et regarda Caroline.

_-Alors Katherine comment sa fait d'être a la place de celle qui va se faire tuer?_ria la blonde

_-..._

_-Je vais mettre fin a ton supplice!_ la voix de la blonde été cruel.

Voyant Caroline relevé son pieu pour achever Katherine,Elena se jeta sur Caroline,la faisant tombé par terre et la menaça du pieu que la blonde avait fait tombée dans sa été sidéré.

_-E..Elena, pourquoi m'avoir empêcher d'achever cette garce?_ demanda Caroline

_-Parceque..Parceque..Je l'aime!_ Dit tout bas Elena

Caroline la regarda avec des grands yeux été entrain de sourire devans la déclaration tant attendu de celle qui aurait pus faire battre son coeur.

_-QUOI?! Tu aime Katherine? _Demanda incrédule la blonde

_-OUI!_ cria Elena. Elle reprit :

_-Caroline..je ne veut pas te tuer,mais si tu ne part pas d'ici ou si tu t'en prend encore à Katherine,Je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas!_

_-D'accord! j'ai comprit!_

Elena s'écarta et laissa Caroline s'en allais. Elle regarda Katherine et se précipita vers -ci avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais souriée quand même.

_-Katherine!Est-ce-que sa va?_

_-Elena! sa va ne t'inquiète pas se n'est qu'une vilaine blessure!_ sourit la vampire.

_-Ne dit pas que sa va Katherine! Je vais aller te chercher une poche de sang._

Elena partit et revint aussi tôt avec une poche de sang. Elle l'ouvrit et fit couler le sang à l'intérieur de la bouche de la -ci avala le sang et sa blessure commençais a se refermer.

_-Elena...quand Caroline ta demandais pourquoi tu m'avais proteiger...J'aimerais que tu me redise ce que tu lui as dit...silteplait. _Dit Katherine qui voulais se relevée mais rechuta.

_-Je t'aime Katherine...Je t'aime vraiment et de tout mon coeur et mon âme!_Déclara Elena en retenant Katherine pour pas qu'elle rechute et l'aida à se relevée, passa un bras sur sa taille et la conduit sur le canapé ou elle la fit s'allongée. Elena se pencha sur Katherine et lui vola ces lèvres, le baiser fut doux mais passionné.

_-Je t'aime aussi Elena depuis le premier jour ou je t'est rencontré_ Avoua Katherine contre la bouche de la brune ce qui lui soutira un gémissement.

Après ce baiser, Katherine s'été mise en position assise sur le canapé avec Elena sur ces genoux,celle -ci, après un baiser tendre, descendit des genoux de sa vampire et se coucha à cotée d'elle en posant sa tête sur ses lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elles restèrent un moment comme cela quand Elena se tourna pour voir les yeux de la vampire. Katherine eut un magnifique sourire et embrassa à nouveau Elena. Après ce baiser, Elena se mis sur le coté et enfouit son visage dans le ventre de la vampire,celle-ci sourit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

**Voilà, le chapitre 4 est corrigé.**

**Reviews please ;)**


	5. Amour

**Disclaimer : Comme les autres chapitres ^^**

Elena été encore contre le ventre de sa vampire quand elle reprit ces esprit et souleva doucement le haut de -ci se demandait ce qu'Elena fessait et la regardait faire. Elena releva les yeux vers ceux de Katherine et lui sourit. La brune toucha le ventre froid et plat de la vampire sans cicatrise. L'humaine soupira de soulagement et remit le haut en place mais Katherine prit les mains de l'humaine et les replaça sur son contact avec Elena rendait sa peau tiède et une agréable chaleur aux creux de ces regarda Katherine qui sourit et sourit elle elle reposa sa tête sur les genoux de la vampire et regarda le plafond, perdue dans ces pensées.

_-Elena?_ Appela Katherine

_Pas de réponse,_

_-Elena?_

_Pas de réponse,_

Elena été perdu dans ces pensées quand soudain elle sentit quelque chose de mouiller mais tendre caressé sa lèvre inférieur.L'humaine sursauta mais quand elle vit Katherine la regardais,très amusé,pendant qu'elle l'embrassais,Elena rompit le baiser.

_-qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu m'as embrasser si soudainement?_

_-Elena,je t'ai appeler au moin 2 fois et tu ne m'as pas répondu alors j'ai trouvais que ce moyen pour te faire réagir! Si tu veut que je ne le fasse plus,c'est comme tu veut._ sourit la vampire en sachant la réponse de son amante.

_-Ha désolé,Katherine,j'été perdu dans mes pensées et Non, je veut que tu continue._Répondit Elena avec un regard malicieux.

_-J'ai vu ça!C'est comme vous voulez Miss Gilbert!_ s'amusa Katherine en reprenant les lèvres de sa brune.

_- J'ai vu que ta blessure s'été refermée.J'ai eu très peur de te perdre..._ Dit Elena après ce baiser.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas,Elena. On ne me tue pas aussi facilement._ Fit la brune bouclée en fessant un clin d'oeuil.

_-D'accord, sa me rassure!_ sourit Elena

Soudain, Elena eut comme une révélation, elle regarda la vampire qui fronça les sourcils devans le regard de sa belle.

_-Katherine? Est-ce-que tu..._ demanda incertaine l'humaine.

_-Est-ce-que je peut te transformer?_ Aida la brune bouclée.

_-Comment tu as fait pour devinée? _

_-Ton regard, yeux sont tellement pour répondre à ta question, oui je peut mais je ne le ferais pas..._

_-Pourquoi?_Demanda Elena en se relevant,

_-Elena, tu ne sais pas ce que sais d'être vampire, de te battre contre la faim à chaque moment de la journée, de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfants._ Fit Katherine la voix emplie de tristesse.

_-C'est vrai que sa m'ennuirais de ne pas avoir d'enfant mais si je peut être avec toi pour l'éternité. Cela ne me dérange pas._Fit Elena en prenant les mains de la vampire.

_-Elena, Tu as des besoins typiquement humain, comme allez au soleil, mangée de bon plats, avoir des enfants... Je n'est pas eu le choix et je le regrette que je ne veut pas pour toi._

_-Katherine, je pourrais aller au soleil si Bonnie me fait une bague ou un collier comme toi et Damon. Ne me demande pas de choisir entre la mort ou l'éternité avec toi car je choisirais l'éternité.Je vieillit chaque jour et toi tu reste ne veut pas te perdre à cause de de mon humanité._

Katherine soupira de voulais rester avec la brune pour l'éternité mais elle avait peur que l'humaine le regrette aprè été déchirée entre son envie de la mordre mais rester au près d'elle et le faite qu'Elena le regrettera peut ê ferma les yeux et serra les mains de son amante un peu plus fort.

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu veut?_Dit la vampire en ré-ouvrant les yeux,

_-Oui, je veut passée l'éternité avec le veut vraiment._

_-Bon d'accord!_ Dit la vampire résignée. _Vient ici!_

Elena se mit sur les genoux de sa belle et celle-ci s'entailla vers la naissance de sa poitrine et attira Elena vers celle-ci. L'humaine fut attirer par le sang de sa belle,le lécha et mordit Katherine qui sursauta légèrement. Le sang de Katherine brûlais la gorge d'Elena mais son goût été tellement bon qu'elle ne s'arreîta gémit légèrement quand elle se retira doucement la bouche pleine de sang en regardant la vampire.

_-Maintenant que tu as mon sang dans tes veines, il faut...que je te tue!_ hésita la vampire,

_-Fait le Katherine, je veut rester avec toi et le seul moyen est celui-ci!_ réconforta Elena

Katherine embrassa la brune amoureusement et les larmes aux yeux, brisa la nuque de l' -ci retomba lourdement sur Katherine qui l'as prit dans ces bras.Même si s'été nécessaire, cella été très douloureux pour la déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres et la pris dans ces utilisa sa vitesse pour aller dans la chambre et déposa la brune sur le lit. Katherine se mit au pied du lit et attendit qu'Elena se ré demi-heure plus tard, la nouvelle vampire se ré se leva et se mit à coté d'Elena.

_-Elena, sa va?_Demanda incertaine la brune bouclée.

_-Mmmmh? Katherine? oui je vais bien!mais ou somme nous?_Demanda Elena en se releva doucement et en scrutant la pièce.

_-Dans ta chambre, j'ai pensée que se serai plus confortable pour te sens tu?_

_-Bien,très bien même._Sourit Elena en regardant Katherine quand elle fronça les sourcils.

_-qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?_ demanda Katherine qui savait déjà la réponse.

_-Tu est magnifique._Dit Elena en carrassent le bras de la vampire plus âgée. _Et ta peau n'est plus du tout froide, elle est tiède même chaude._S'étonna la nouvelle vampire.

_-C'est normal, tu est aussi un vampire maintenant donc ma peau est plus chaude sous ton touchée et tes sens sont plus développée._ Sourit la vampire.

_-Est-ce-que je peut t'embrassée?_ Demanda la nouvelle vampire.

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander._Dit Katherine en rigolant.

Elena sourit et s'avança lentement vers son prit appuie sur les genoux d' nouvelle vampire frôla des ces lèvres, celle de Katherine et déposa un baiser intensifia le baiser et la brune sourit contre la bouche de son ès un certain temps, elles se séparèrent et se scrutè vit dans les yeux de son amante un profond désir et en ne releva pas la réaction de sa vampire.

_-Alors, comment été mes lèvres?_Demanda la vampire en souriant.

_-Terriblement avoûtante. Ce n'est pas le même baiser que ceux que nous avions partagées._Sourit Elena

_-Est-ce-que tu as faim?_Demanda soudainement la vampire âgée.

_-Oui très même,c'est bizarre j'ai manger il y a pas 1 heure!_ s'étonna Elena

_-C'est normal. C'est tes instincts de vampire qui te font ça!_ sourit la vampire._Je vais aller te chercher une poche de sang._

Katherine partit et revient avec la poche de sang et la donna a la nouvelle vampire. Celle-ci la prit et avec empressement la vida complètement.

_-Alors?_

_-C'est très bon!_ dit Elena

_-Tu en veut encore?_

_-Non, je n'ai plus faim._

_-Tu te contrôle déjà? c'est incroyable!_

_-Si tu le dit!_

_-Je vais t'apprendre a utiliser tes pouvoirs de vampire,suit moi!_

_-D'accord!_

Katherine prit la main d'Elena et elles partirent devant la maison.

_-Bon tu va faire comme moi,Regarde!_

Katherine courut jusqu'au chêne qui été a 05 m de là.

_-A toi Elena!_

Elena courut jusqu'au chêne et fonça sur la vampire. Celle-ci la rattrapa dans ces bras en rigolant.

_-C'est bien tu comprend vite ma chérie!_ sourit Katherine

_-Mais c'est que j'ai un bon professeur!_ ricana Elena en embrassant Katherine.

Elena et Katherine été dans la forêt et elles s'embrassaient. La nouvelle vampire plaqua Katherine contre l'arbre en caressant les cuisse de gémit contre les lèvres de la brune et celle-ci prit les cuisses de la plus âgées la plaquant violemment contre l' le cou de l'excitation Katherine passa ces jambes autour de la taille de la nouvelle vampire et soupira d'aise. Elena délaissa les lèvres de la vampire et alla dans son y déposa des baisers papillons.

_-J'ai envie de toi,Katherine!_ Murmura Elena dans le cou de celle-ci,

_-Mmmmh moi aussi mon ange mais pas ici d'accord? Retournons plutôt dans ta chambre._Fit Katherine en enlevant à regret ses jambes de la taille de son amante.

Elena esquissa et suivit Katherine jusqu'à sa chambre. Là,Elena lui sauta dessus et les firent tomber sur le lit.

Le jour s'été levé.Elena et Katherine été dans le lit,nue et dans les bras l'une de l' nouvelle vampire se réveilla et vit Katherine avec un visage serein.

_-Elle est magnifique!_Murmura Elena,

_-Mmmh toi aussi!_sourit Katherine

_-Tu été réveillé?_

_-Oui depuis a peu près 10 minutes,donc non tu ne ma pas réveiller mon ange._Fit Katherine.

_-Sa va?_ demanda Elena

_-Parfaitement bien!_ lui susurra Katherine.

Katherine resserra son étreinte et Elena se blotti un peu plus contre elle. Elena été bien dans les bras de Katherine,tellement bien que personne ne pouvais les séparés. Enfin, c'est ce que se disais la ,on sonna a la porte.

_-Mmmmh NON! c'est qui qui vient nous déranger encore?_ râla Elena

_-C'est pas grave on remettra ça dans l'après-midi!_ Sourit la brune bouclée

_-D'accord! bon je vais ouvrir._ Soupira frustrée la brune.

Elena se leva mais se rappela qu'elle été complètement regarda Katherine qui rigolais sous la découverte de la nouvelle vampire.

_-Tu sais,mon coeur, c'est normal que tu soit nue après ce que l'on viens de faire._Roucoula sensuellement Katherine.

_-Oui, mais il faudrait que personne d'autre ne me voit comme ça._ Rigola Elena.

Elena prit une nuisette,la mit et descendit les alla vers la porte et quand elle l'ouvrit, se fut le choque.

_-Bonjour Elena!_ dit une voix douce et féminine.


	6. Amusement et Drame

**DISCLAMER : Comme tous les autres chapitres ^^**

**Note de L'auteur : Kikou ^^ me revoilà avec de nouveau chapitre ^^ et oui je n'est pas décrocher de mes fictions. Je me tape des autres qui n'aiment pas, je ne me soucis que des gens qui l'aime et qui attende avec impatience la suite ^^ Alors pour eux, bonne lecture :D**

ATTENTION : CECI EST UN LEMON DONC UN CHAPITRE INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 16 ANS MÊME PLUS ALLER SAVOIR ^^

Elena été sur l'embrassais,la caressait quand Katherine prit les choses en main et retourna la c'été Katherine qui été sur sachant pas comment faire avec une femme,Elena été un peu tendu,ce que Katherine remarqua :

-Détend-toi Elena!

-Facile à dire qu'as faire!dit Elena complètement tendu.

Katherine la regarda et la prit dans ces se détendit un peu au contact des lèvres de Katherine sur son le mordillais et le suç émit de léger gé revint vers les lèvres d'Elena et lui offrit un baiser tendre mais passionné.Elena entoura la taille de vampire ôta son haut la première pour mettre Elena en nouvelle vampire se délecta de la vue : Katherine en soutien gorge noir en Katherine reprit possession des lèvres d' se détendit complètement et fit reculais Katherine pour qu'elle enlevé son haut a son Katherine aurais eu un souffle, elle l'aurais eu couper : Elena été en soutien gorge rose en sourit de l'effet que son soutien gorge avait sur son reprit ces esprits et retourna embrasser fit descendre ses baisers dans le coup d'Elena ou elle le ,elle descendit à la naissance de la poitrine d' les lèvres et la langue descendre sur un de ces sains,Elena se cambra de dé été entrain de caresser un seins d'Elena par dessus son soutien entreprit d'enlever le soutien gorge à Elena,se qu'elle rougissais car elle été dénudé devant Katherine.

-Magnifique! s'exclama Katherine

Elle recommença son manège mais prit un sein d'Elena dans sa bouche le suçotant et elle pinçais légèrement l'autre seins d' se traitement que lui offrais son âme soeur,Elena gémissais de plus en plus qui déclencha chez Katherine le désire d'en avoir prit la jupe d'Elena et le lui enleva puis elle enleva la culotte en dentelle rose que portais prit le temps d'admirer Elena.

-Elena,Sais-tu combien je te désires?

-Oui,je le sais,mon amour et je compte bien te le sensuellement Elena.

Katherine la regarda dans les yeux et sourit devants l'audace de la plus embrassa Elena qui gémissais dans sa ce temps, Katherine fit glisser sa main j jusqu'à son ventre musclé et plat et mit son genou entre les cuisses d'Elena lui caressant son intimité.A se contact,Elena gémissais,non en voulais lécha le nombril d'Elena, descendit jusqu'à son pubis et remontait léché et mordiller les seins d' -ci été frustré.Elle en voulais beaucoup plus.

-Katherine je t'en prit arrête ton manège, et prend moi!

Katherine souris et caressa doucement la feinte d' -ci se cambra et gé Katherine s'arrêta, se leva du lit et enleva ses vêtements. Elena très frustré et emplie de désirs la regardais.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fait?

-Je me déshabille pour être comme toi! sourit malicieusement son double.

Katherine s'essaya sur le bord du lit et prit Elena dans ces l'embrassa et l'allongea de nouveau sur le écarta les cuisses d'Elena et vit son eu un sourire et s'approcha de l'objet de ces dé souffla sur le clitoris d'Elena se qui la fit se cambré.Katherine lécha la mouille qui s'été déjà échapper.

-Tu as un goût divin!

Elena rougit a cette remarque mais ne dit écarta les lèvres inférieur du vagin d'Elena et entra sa langue en poussa un cris à se fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens avec sa tête se qui intensifia les gémissements d' se retira et pénétra doucement Elena d'un surprise par la douleur poussa un cri. Katherine inquiété regarda Elena sans s'enlever d'elle.

-Sa va Elena? Je t'ai fait mal?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai été surprise c'est tout continue.

Katherine reprit la ou elle s'été arrêter et fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens tout en donnant du plaisirs avec sa langue a taquiner son clito. Elena été au bords de l'orgasme.

-Plus...Plus...profond!

Katherine fit ce que Elena lui demanda mais pas trop profond pour pas faire mal à sa dé hanche d'Elena ne rester plus en place accompagnant les vas-et-vient de -ci revient vers Elena sans arrêter ses regarda Elena

-Regarde moi...je veut voir tes yeux quand tu jouira.

Elena regarda les yeux de Katherine et vit plun d'amour.

-Je t'aime Elena.

Elena se cambra après cette déclaration et venais d'avoir son premier  
s'enleva d'Elena et lécha la mouille sur son la voyant trouver sa très d'une pulsion, Elle renversa la situation maintenant c'été Elena qui été sur embrassa Katherine et découvrit son propre goû ès le baiser, Elena s'arrêta et regarda Katherine.

-Je ne sais...pas...comment faire!Avoua Elena

-Ne t'inquiète pas Elena,laisse faire tes instincts! Rassura Katherine

Katherine caressa la joue d'Elena et celle-ci se mit en embrassa Katherine,dévia sur son coup le mordilla et infligea le même traitement que Katherine lui fit prit un seins dans sa bouche et le lécha l' gémissais et sa fit la même chose à l'autre descendit ces baisers vers le ventre fin et doux de Katherine le picorant de se cambra.

-Arrête ton manège,supplia Katherine

-Qui c'est à point,c'est attendre,ma chérie! ricana Elena

Elena ne voulais pas faire attendre plus longtemps Katherine,alors elle descendit et écarta les cuisses de cette derniè vit le liquide divin de Katherine couler.

-Déjà aussi exciter?

Elena ne laissa pas répondre pénétra de deux doigts l'intimité de fit des vas-et-vient et lécha le clitoris de la sous l'effet du désirs se releva et prit dans ces bras Elena qui été toujours en pénétra elle aussi l'intimité de deux vampires sentaient l'orgasme le coup de l'excitation Elena mordit Katherine pour boire son sentant qu'Elena venais de la mordre excita encore plus notre été proche de l'orgasme et Elena fit de même qu'Elena,elle la mordit et but son ès un certain moment,elles eut leur orgasme en même temps. Épuiser, elles se couchèrent et se couchèrent dans le mit les draps sur elles et Elena se blottit contre sa vampire.

-C'été magique! dit Elena fermant les yeux!

-C'été extraordinaire! Répliqua Katherine.

Et toute les deux s'endormirent pour un repos bien mérité.

_Voilà pour ce lemon ;)_

_Reviews please ;D_


End file.
